A Piece of the Universe
by mjolk
Summary: Collection of drabbles on various characters, partly written as side stories character sketches to my Kodocha fic, QED.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Piece of the Universe 

Series: Kodomo no Omocha

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sana/Akito

Date / Theme: September 1 - Here We Are

OoooOoooOoooOooo

Perhaps her favourite place to be was up on the school roof, alone just with him.

On rare afternoons after school had finished where neither of them had to rush to training or filming, they stood together up there. Most of the time while she rambled aimlessly he was quiet, gazing off into the distance, half-listening to her, half-listening to cars honking and the city rumbling.

Sometimes she was content just by studying his profile; startling herself with how rare the opportunity was, that his face looked both familiar and strange at the same time. Once or twice she could feel the urge to touch him or lean her head on his shoulder.

She could also see herself opening her mouth to say something possibly quite inane, making him turn towards her, ready to react to her words.

She reflected on those moments afterwards; part guilt, part contentment.

(END)

OoooOoooOoooOooo

Notes:

1. This drabble was partly written for 31 days (http / www dot livejournal dot com / community / 31days ) in accordance to September 2005 themes. Thanks to Tin for those inspiring themes.

2. I suppose this drabble (and possible future ones) could stand on their own since they're pretty much canon and in-universe (however the characters are older in age), but I wrote them as side stories for QED (http / www dot fanfiction dot net / s / 1605544 / 1 / ) The tone is meant to be different from the main story. Because I really think these characters should and do have so much depth.

3. Title is from Maaya Sakamoto's Uchuuhikoushi no Uta.

4. I hate fanfiction dot net's formatting. ARGH!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: (untitled)

Series: Kodomo no Omocha

Rating: PG

Pairing: Tsuyoshi/Aya

Date / Theme: September 17 - Scenes from the life of a double monster

OoooOoooOoooOooo

They were practically still children when they started dating. In the intervening years, they had grown up together into a different sort of people than they had been before. It was something he understood yet never really accepted fully.

Once he wanted to take her out for a fancy dinner date to celebrate their anniversary as a couple. Uncertainly he broached the subject to her while walking her home from school one day. She smiled at him so sweetly, it made him want to run far, far away.

Once he contemplated having a fling with another girl - maybe a freshman or a junior. But he was so bad with girls, he gave up the idea. But not before Aya socked him in the nose first and he had tissues stuffed up his nose one whole day.

Once he tried to break up with her. He started explaining his reasoning to her and went on and on without stopping. She said nothing, her face betraying nothing. In a flash of blur, he found himself crumpling to the ground, clutching his left knee in pain.

Once he decided to be brave and honest. He told her he was afraid of her. The moment he said it, he knew it was the mistake of his life.

Once he told Akito he had it easy with Sana, but Akito gave him a flat look that said he didn't quite believe it.

He thought that many, many years from now, when they were married with a bunch of mini monsters running around the house, he could probably remember why he fell in love with her in the first place.

(END)

OoooOoooOoooOooo

Notes:

1.

This drabble was partly written for 31 days (http/ in accordance to September 2005 themes (except I was too late to publish it in time). Thanks to Tin for those inspiring themes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A-tisket, a-tasket

Character: Misako

Rating: G

Day/Theme: September 21: A secret unlit room

Notes: Not my favourite drabble of the series, but I like Misako a lot. This drabbles does not do her justice!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misako never really wanted to become a writer. She grew up, like every woman in her generation, wanting nothing more but to be a homemaker: to find a decent man to marry, to have children, and to spend her days caring for her family and home. But it was not to be.

Writing didn't come easy for her. Onda blamed her for being a chronic procrastinator, but the truth was she really didn't know how the stories she was writing would continue.

She labored for days, composing sentences in her mind while walking around the house. She liked to think there were different compartments within her mind where different thoughts go into accordingly: the new essay she was asked to do by the Women Writers' Association went to the front left area, the new torture device for Onda she was considering of building in the front garden went to the back right side, the historical romance/smut novel she would never write went to the front right side, and so on.

One stormy night, she sat at the writing table by the window, staring at the falling rain, hoping inspiration would strike. She fell asleep on top of her papers around dawn, smudging ink on one side of her face. Onda slithered in as quietly as possible the next possible through one window whom he had picked a few weeks before in preparation for a day such as this. Trying not to wake her, he carefully slid the papers one by one from being wedged between her head and the table. Ten minutes afterwards, Onda's scream of frustrations could be heard throughout the house from the guest toilet he had locked himself in to read the papers in private.

She was woken up that morning by the last echo of Onda's scream and noticing the bright sunlit garden outside. She had no misconceptions about her talent - she knew she was not a great writer - but there were things, she thought, she was rather good at. Absent-mindedly she reached for her long-cooled green tea and spoke to herself, "What a beautiful morning!"


End file.
